Be My Girl (END)
by CristinSidabutar05
Summary: (One Piece hanya milik Eiichiro Oda) Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Luffy langsung jatuh cinta pada Nami. Dan sejak saat itu, dia selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan Nami. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat Nami tidak bisa dekat dengan Luffy.
1. Chapter 1: Meet An Angel

Pakaian yang basah oleh air hujan dan bau lumpur yang menjijikkan menjadi sesuatu yang khas untuknya kali ini. Namun hanya kali ini. Dia belum pernah semenjijikkan ini sebelumnya. Tidak hanya dirinya. Seorang temannya yang satu lagi juga mengalami hal yang sama. Keisengan untuk bermain lumpur di sawah milik orang sembari mengejar ikan yang berenang menjadi kesenangan sendiri untuk mereka.

"Usopp, aku mulai kedinginan," ujarnya sambil menggigil.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita pulang saja. Lihat penampilan kita. Aku merasa lebih hidup sekarang," ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil Usopp itu.

"_Ossan_. Kami pulang dulu ya." Dia berteriak pada kakek tua pemilik sawah yang sedang memegang cangkul.

"Ya. Hati-hati. Oh ya, Luffy. Kalau kau ingin bermain lagi, kau boleh datang kemari," seru si kakek.

"Ya. Tentu saja," sahut laki-laki yang dipanggil Luffy itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa sedikit membersihkan diri di sungai itu," ajak Usopp.

"Baiklah."

*

"Baru kali ini aku berjalan sejauh ini. Kita meninggalkan pusat kota tempat kita tinggal dan iseng bermain sampai ke pinggiran kota," Luffy menyengir.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka bermain di desa daripada di kota," ucap Usopp.

Mereka terus berjalan. Orang-orang melihat mereka berdua seperti gelandangan. Baju basah dan kotor. Dan berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan di tengah kota yang masih diguyur hujan. Beruntung karena tidak ada yang melemparkan uang recehan pada mereka berdua karena kasihan.

"Luffy, sepertinya kita sudah berlebihan. Sebaiknya kita membawa baju ganti jika ingin bermain di sana lagi," usul Usopp yang mulai risih dengan tatapan orang-orang pada mereka.

"Sudahlah. Berperilaku seperti orang desa sekali-sekali bukan masalah. Aku bosan jadi orang kota," bantah Luffy.

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Mungkin kita harus menghangatkan diri dengan sup asparagus buatan Sanji nanti."

Langkah Luffy tiba-tiba berhenti saat matanya menangkap pemandangan menarik untuknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Usopp.

"Lihat itu. Dia sangat cantik," Luffy menunjuk gadis yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Sudahlah. Menyerah saja. Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya," ujar Usopp setelah melihat gadis yang ditunjuk oleh Luffy.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tau ya? Dia itu adalah model tercantik sekota ini. Namanya Boa Hancock. Dia juga mengambil pekerjaan sampingan sebagai manajer di Kuja Restaurant," jelas Usopp.

Luffy memukul kepala Usopp geram. "Kalau itu aku juga tau. Maksudku gadis yang sedang memayunginya. Yang berambut oranye itu," jelasnya.

"Ohh, begitu. Kupikir kau tidak mengenal model itu," Usopp menyengir. "Tapi tunggu, kenapa kau malah tertarik pada pelayannya? Bukan dia?"

"Kau yakin itu pelayannya? Dia itu terlalu cantik sebagai pelayan."

"Kalau dia bukan pelayannya, seharusnya Hancock tidak menyuruhnya memayunginya."

"Aku ingin berkenalan," ucap Luffy penuh keberanian.

"Tu... Tunggu. Luffy..."

"Hai, boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Luffy sambil menyengir.

"Iyu... Siapa gelandangan ini? Cepat pergi dari sini," seru Hancock jijik.

"Gelandangan?" gumam Usopp miris.

"Nami, cepat usir dia," perintah Hancock.

"_Sokka_. Jadi namamu Nami ya? Aku Luffy. Salam kenal," ucap Luffy sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"A... Ya. Salam kenal," jawab Nami dan bermaksud menyalam Luffy, namun langsung ditepis oleh Hancock.

"Kau ingin menyentuh gelandangan itu sementara kau harus membawa barang-barangku nanti? Aku tidak mau terkena bakteri atau bahkan virus yang kemungkinan menempel di tangannya itu," bentak Hancock.

"Ma... Maaf Hancock-_San_. Aku yang salah," Nami membungkuk.

"Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Begitukah sifat asli dari seorang model tercantik sekota ini?" batin Usopp geram.

"Maaf Luffy-_San_, tapi bisakah kalian pergi? Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir, tapi..."

"Berikan saja mereka uang," usul Hancock kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," Luffy tersenyum pada Nami. "Aku akan pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu." Luffy mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hancock. "Maaf, model. Tapi aku tidak butuh sepeser pun darimu," ucapnya tegas, lalu pergi dari sana.

"Masih miskin saja sudah sombong. Bagaimana kalau sudah kaya nanti?" kesal Hancock.

"_Seharusnya kau berkaca terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatai orang lain_," batin Nami geram.

*

"Dia sangat menyebalkan. Hampir saja aku mendorongnya ke got," geram Usopp panas.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula itu tidak ada urusannya dengan kita. Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja," Luffy mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Usopp, kira-kira menurutmu bagaimana? Nami cantik 'kan? Dia juga sangat baik dan manis," kagum Luffy.

"Hooohh... Sepertinya Luffy langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama," goda Usopp.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku terkejut dengan sikapmu kali ini. Padahal setahuku seorang Luffy tidak pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya wanita," Usopp tertawa.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin Nami berhasil membuka hatiku yang tertutup selama ini."

"Wow... Kau juga jadi dramatis begitu. Ada apa? Apa ini efek mengigil karena kehujanan?"

"Mungkin. Aku ingin Nami memelukku," cengir Luffy.

Usopp menepuk dahinya. Pikiran temannya yang satu ini benar-benar kacau dibuat oleh gadis tadi.

"Besok aku akan mulai mencaritahu tentangnya. Usopp, kau mau membantuku 'kan?"

"Kau serius?" kaget Usopp.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau benar-benar..." Usopp menggantung kalimatnya. Luffy benar-benar serius ingin melakukannya. Memangnya apa yang istimewa dari gadis itu? "Mungkin kita butuh bantuan yang lain."

"Aku khawatir jika Sanji ikut."

Usopp menahan tawanya. Jika sudah berhubungan dengan wanita, sikap Sanji tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Tapi yang lebih mengerti tentang wanita itu adalah Sanji. Tentu saja kita membutuhkannya."

"Tapi... Aku hanya tidak suka jika Sanji yang mendapatkan Nami nantinya. Aku tidak terima."

"Oi, oi. Memangnya kau sudah yakin kalau Nami akan menerimamu? Jangan asal memutuskan."

"Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya. Nami akan jadi kekasihku."

Usopp kembali menepuk dahinya. Orang yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala tingkat dewa. Tidak peduli kau ingin mengatakan apapun. Saat dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, dia pasti akan melakukannya, walaupun hal itu terkesan mustahil sekalipun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Usopp akhirnya.

"Rumahnya, mungkin."

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengikutinya saat pulang. Tapi, pulang darimana? Sepertinya dia pelayan pribadi Hancock."

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumah Hancock."

"Sebaiknya kita merundingkan ini dengan yang lain. Berdiskusi denganmu hanya akan membuatku gila," ucap Usopp frustasi.

"Shishishi... Maaf."

*

_**To be continued•••**_


	2. Chapter 2: Scorned

"Kami dapat sesuatu," Zoro mendudukkan diri di sofa, tepatnya di depan Luffy yang sedang bermain _game_ di ponselnya.

Luffy menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. Wajahnya sedikit mengerut melihat Sanji yang baru datang bersama Zoro dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Abaikan si mesum ini. Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku," ujar Zoro.

Luffy mengangguk.

"Kami menemukan rumah Nami."

Luffy melompat dari duduknya. "Benarkah?" pekiknya girang.

"Tenang, tenang dulu. Petang tadi aku bersama si bodoh ini tidak sengaja melihat Nami keluar dari rumah Hancock. Lalu dia naik taksi setelah itu. Karena kebetulan kau menyuruh kami menyelidikinya, terpaksa kami mengikutinya sampai ke rumahnya diam-diam," jelas Zoro.

"Jadi, dimana rumahnya?" tanya Luffy.

"Ujung komplek Cocoyashi. Rumah mungil yang dikelilingi tanaman jeruk."

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi?" Luffy menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya."

"Kenapa wajah Sanji mesum begitu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Nami itu tergolong ke dalam kelas wanita cantik. Apa perlu aku menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi?"

"_NANI_? Oi Sanji, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau Nami itu akan menjadi kekasihku? Sudah kubilang jangan sampai jatuh hati padanya," geram Luffy.

"Luffy, cari saja yang lain. Nami-_San_ terlalu dalam menembus jantungku," ucap Sanji dengan konyolnya.

"Benar 'kan kataku. Seharusnya aku tidak meminta bantuanmu," ucap Luffy makin kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Robin dan Usopp? Bukankah mereka selalu ada di rumahmu?" tanya Zoro.

"Usopp sedang mencoba mobil baru buatan Franky. Dan Robin ada di toko Brook untuk membeli beberapa kaset lagu terbaru," jawab Luffy.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemput Robin-_Chan_!" seru Sanji semangat.

"Itu tugasku. Sebaiknya orang mesum sepertimu jangan dekat-dekat dengan tunanganku," sinis Zoro, lalu segera pergi dari sana.

"_Kuso Marimo_," kesal Sanji.

"Kau juga jangan dekat-dekat dengan Nami," ujar Luffy.

"Ya, ya. Tapi kalau dia tidak menerimamu, aku yang akan mendekatinya," Sanji mengerling.

Luffy mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh ya. Aku ingin memperingatkanmu tentang kejadian kemarin."

"Kejadian apa?" Luffy menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan bermain di sawah lagi. Apa kau tidak malu berjalan di tengah kota seperti seorang gelandangan?"

"Memangnya apa peduliku? Lagipula tidak ada yang mengenalku," bantah Luffy.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka tau tentang_"

"Tidak akan," potong Luffy cepat. "Aku akan selalu berada di balik layar sampai aku tau tabiat orang-orang itu," lanjutnya.

"Mau sampai kapan?" Sanji menekan kata-katanya. "Kau ingin mereka memperlakukanmu seenaknya?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Bahkan kemarin aku mendapatkan cacian dari model sialan itu."

"Hancock-_Chan_?"

Luffy mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau harus keluar dari balik layar bodohmu itu."

"Untuk sekarang aku tidak mau. Aku belum melihat semuanya," ucap Luffy tegas, lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sanji menyesap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah. "Apa dia yakin? Aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya begitu," batinnya.

*

Luffy berbaring di tempat tidurnya seraya mengamati langit-langit kamarnya. Otaknya mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sanji tadi.

_Keluar dari balik layar bodoh ini._

Menurutnya itu terlalu cepat untuk dilakukan. Dia benci dengan orang-orang yang bermuka dua. Orang yang bisa dipercayainya hanyalah teman-temannya saat ini. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Chopper, Franky dan juga Brook. Lalu kedua kakaknya, Ace dan juga Sabo. Mungkin juga dengan ayahnya Dragon dan kakeknya Garp. Tidak ada yang lain, kecuali orang-orang yang pernah menjaganya sewaktu masih kecil. Dunia yang dia kenal ini penuh dengan kemunafikan.

Luffy meraih ponselnya di atas nakas. Sebuah pesan dari Sanji tertera di sana.

"_Aku pulang ya. Zeff menyuruhku ke Baratie setengah jam lagi. Dan untuk pembicaraan kita tadi, sebaiknya jangan masukkan ke hati. Aku minta maaf karena sudah memaksamu_," tulis Sanji dalam pesannya.

Luffy tersenyum. Terkadang dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang selalu bersikap seenaknya. Dan entah kenapa teman-temannya selalu mempercayainya.

"Hm... Aku mau makan _ramen_. Mungkin aku menyuruh Usopp saja untuk membawanya," gumamnya, lalu segera mengirim pesan pada temannya yang berhidung panjang itu.

*

"ENAK..." teriak Luffy hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya.

"Oi, tidak perlu berteriak begitu," ujar Usopp.

"_Ramen_ ini sangat enak. Usopp, dari mana kau membelinya?"

"A... Kebetulan tadi aku lewat dari komplek Cocoyashi, dan di sana ada toko kecil yang menjual ramen. Pemiliknya wanita berambut biru dengan banyak tato."

"Cocoyashi? Apa nama tokonya?" Luffy sedikit teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Zoro tadi mengenai rumah Nami.

"Restoran baling-baling. Sebenarnya itu sedikit lucu disebut sebagai restoran. Karena tempat itu hanya toko kecil yang sedikit tersembunyi."

"Sepertinya aku besok akan ke sana. Kebetulan ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui di komplek itu," Luffy menyengir.

"Siapa?" Usopp memiringkan kepalanya bingung, karena yang dia tau, Luffy tidak memiliki kenalan di sana.

"Rahasia. Shishishi..."

"Hm..." gerutu Usopp. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi siang aku melihat Nami bekerja di Kuja _Restaurant_. Sepertinya dia juga menjadi seorang _waitress_ di sana selain menjadi pelayan Hancock."

"Mungkin besok aku makan di sana saja," Luffy menghela nafas pelan.

Usopp menyipitkan matanya. "Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan ingin pergi ke Cocoyashi? Kau mau kemana sebenarnya?"

"Aku juga bingung. Kurasa aku akan ke restoran itu dulu. Aku benar-benar merindukannya," Luffy mulai berkhayal. Entah apa yang dia bayangkan.

"Hah... Terserah kau saja. Lama-lama kau bisa gila karena wanita itu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Oi... Apa kau benar-benar Luffy?"

*

"Mau pesan apa?" seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut oranye panjang mendekati meja tempat Luffy duduk.

Luffy mengalihkan pandangan dari daftar menu yang dipegangnya, lalu beralih menatap wanita di depannya.

"Eh? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," wanita itu sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Luffy yang tidak asing baginya.

"Ya, kita bertemu dua hari yang lalu," Luffy menyengir.

"Oh ya. Luffy-_San__"

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, Nami. Panggil Luffy saja," potong Luffy.

"Ya, Luffy." Nami sedikit ragu. "Apakah orang ini bisa membayar makanannya nanti?" batinnya, mengingat Luffy yang dia kenal adalah gelandangan kotor seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hancock.

"Aku pesan _Seafood Fritters_ dengan _Chocolate Milkshake_."

"Itu saja?" tanya Nami.

Luffy mengangguk. "_Nee_, Nami."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak punya uang."

"_Sudah kuduga_," batin Nami. "_So... Sokka_? Jadi_"

"Aku sekarang tau kalau kau adalah salah satu _waitress_ di sini. Jadi karena aku mengenalmu, aku berani mengunjungi tempat ini. Kau tau, aku sudah lama ingin makan di sini. Tapi... Aku tidak punya uang. Kupikir dengan mengenal salah satu orang di sini, aku bisa makan sesuai dengan impianku. Walau hanya sekali saja," Luffy menunduk.

Nami menatapnya sedikit iba.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Kalau aku sudah keterlaluan, aku akan pergi sekarang," ucap Luffy.

Nami tersenyum. "Duduklah di sini. Aku akan membawakan pesananmu."

"Ta... Tapi, aku tidak punya uang."

Nami tersenyum lagi. "Tenang saja. Aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Benarkah?" Luffy melebarkan senyumannya.

Nami mengangguk.

"_Arigato_. Kau sangat baik."

"Siapa yang membuat peraturan seperti itu, Nami?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Ha... Hancock-_San_? Bukankah kau sedang ada pemotretan hari ini?" kaget Nami.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku ada di sini?" tanya Hancock sinis.

"Bu... Bukan begitu. Ma... Maaf," ucap Nami takut.

Hancock mengalihkan perhatian pada Luffy. "Kau gelandangan yang kemarin 'kan? Kalau kau tidak punya uang, sebaiknya jangan makan di sini. Restoran ini bukan untuk orang rendahan sepertimu."

Gelak tawa langsung terdengar di seluruh penjuru restoran itu, dikarenakan suara cacian Hancock pada Luffy memang cukup keras. Inilah yang sangat dibenci oleh Luffy. Dunia yang begitu menjijikkan. Seringkali orang terhormat merendahkan orang yang ada di bawahnya. Layaknya para pengunjung restoran ini yang sedang menertawakan dirinya.

Luffy kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Maaf mengganggu," ucapnya dingin, lalu pergi dari sana.

"Luffy," panggil Nami khawatir.

"Apa? Kau ingin menghentikannya? Dengar wanita hina, aku tidak akan segan-segan memberhentikanmu kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan gelandangan seperti dia. PAHAM?!" bentak Hancock di akhir kalimatnya.

Nami mengangguk. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pekerjaannya saat ini. Mencari pekerjaan baru sangat sulit sekarang ini, sementara dia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan dua orang keluarganya.

"Kembali bekerja. Kau digaji bukan untuk berdiam diri," perintah Hancock.

"Ba... Baik Hancock-_San_," jawab Nami takut-takut, lalu segera melayani tamu yang lain.

_Kapan kebahagiaan itu akan datang, Bellmere-San?_

*

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Girlfriend

Nami baru saja keluar dari rumah Hancock. Setiap hari dia memang selalu begini, kecuali di hari minggu. Dari jam 7 pagi hingga jam 2 sore, dia harus bekerja di Kuja _Restaurant_. Lalu dari jam setengah 3 hingga jam 6 sore, dia harus menjadi seorang _maid_ di rumah Hancock.

"_Kira-kira pendapatan Nojiko hari ini bagaimana ya?_" batin Nami. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kakaknya itu bekerja terlalu keras. Nojiko seringkali pingsan karena memiliki tekanan darah rendah. Itu sebabnya Nami selalu khawatir padanya.

"Hei," sebuah suara yang tidak asing tiba-tiba mengagetkan Nami.

"Luffy? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Aku memang senang berkeliaran. Shishishi..."

"A... Maaf. Kita tidak bisa bicara lebih banyak. Aku sedang buru-buru," ucap Nami. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu. Namun ancaman dari Hancock siang tadi memaksanya untuk melakukannya.

Luffy menahan tangan Nami yang hendak pergi. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka jika aku mendekatimu?"

Nami menatapnya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat masalah untukmu tadi," sesal Luffy.

"Bukan masalah. Sekarang lepaskan aku. Aku harus pulang."

"Apa karena aku gelandangan? Apa karena hal itu kau tidak ingin dekat denganku?" sekali lagi Luffy bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak pernah membeda-bedakan orang."

"_Sokka_? Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu," Luffy melepaskan tangan Nami. "Kalau aku memintamu menjadi pacar, apa kau mau?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Nami membulatkan matanya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya jika dia akan ditembak langsung oleh orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. "Maaf, aku pergi dulu," ucap Nami, lalu dengan terburu-buru segera memasuki taksi yang baru saja dihentikannya.

"Gagal ya? Apa aku terlalu terburu-buru?" batin Luffy.

*

"Dia menolakku...lagi," Luffy menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Belakangan ini dia sering menunggu Nami pulang bekerja, namun wanita cantik itu selalu menghindar darinya. Entah sudah berapa kali Usopp menghitung penolakan Nami secara langsung yang ingin dipacari oleh Luffy.

"Pfffttt... Sudah kubilang 'kan, sebaiknya kau mencari orang lain saja. Serahkan Nami-_San_ padaku," ucap Sanji.

"Tidak," jawab Luffy tegas. "Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menjadi milikku," lanjutnya.

"Pemaksaan kehendak seperti biasanya," Zoro angkat bicara.

"Fufufu," tawa Robin yang melihat ekspresi semangat dari Luffy.

"Apa aku perlu membuat obat agar Nami menyukaimu?" usul Chopper.

"Tidak," jawab Luffy lagi dengan tegas. "Aku butuh yang alami," lanjutnya lagi.

"Haaahhh... Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan si bodoh ini. Dia benar-benar serius tetap mengejar Nami," ucap Usopp pasrah.

"Shishishi... Besok aku akan mencoba lagi."

Usopp mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. "Sepertinya catatan penolakan akan bertambah lagi besok."

*

"Dia lagi?" batin Nami sedikit jengkel. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya seperti biasa. Dan pria bertopi jerami aneh itu juga seperti biasa sudah menunggunya.

Tanpa bicara, Nami segera berjalan menjauh dari sana. Dia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Luffy. Biar bagaimanapun, pekerjaannya menjadi taruhan sekarang.

"Menghindar lagi seperti biasa, Nona?" ucap Luffy setelah berhasil mengejarnya dan berhasil mendekati Nami di dekat sebuah gang sempit yang cukup sepi.

Nami melipat tangannya di dada. "Ternyata kau lebih keras kepala dari yang kuduga."

Luffy tersenyum. "Jadi bagai_"

"Aku menolak," potong Nami.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara."

"Aku sudah tau tujuan pembicaraanmu. Dan jawabanku adalah 'tidak'," ucap Nami tegas.

Luffy menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. "Kau serius? Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku yang tidak berhenti mengejarmu setiap hari?"

"Sebenarnya tujuanmu itu apa?"

Luffy menghela nafas panjang. Dia kemudian memegang kedua tangan Nami. "Aku mohon. Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan seorang wanita gila, dan aku menolak. Lalu dia membuat perjanjian dengan memberi kesempatan agar aku mendapatkan pacar selama 3 bulan. Kalau aku tidak menemukannya, aku harus menerima perjodohan itu."

"Hmphh... Kebohongan yang bagus. Tapi maaf, jelas sekali dari matamu kalau kau sedang berbohong," ucap Nami.

"Heh? Oi mata, seharusnya kau bisa diajak kompromi," ujar Luffy kesal.

Nami melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Luffy. "Baiklah Tuan Pemaksa. Aku mau pulang dulu."

"Aku menolak," ucap Luffy.

"Eh?"

"Aku menolakmu pulang sekarang. Kau harus menjadi pacarku dulu baru bisa pulang."

"Konyol."

"Ayolah Nami. Setidaknya buka hatimu sedikit saja untukku."

"Hei, Nona. Apa pria itu mengganggumu?" sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah gang sempit itu, lalu 5 orang dengan penampilan khas preman keluar dari sana.

"Mereka_" Nami terkejut hingga terbelalak.

"Oh, ternyata kau ya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita bertemu lagi, Manis," ucap salah satu dari preman itu yang Nami yakini adalah bosnya.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Luffy memastikan.

"Aku pernah bertemu mereka sekali. Dan aku berhasil kabur," jawab Nami.

"Dan kali ini kau tidak akan lolos lagi," ucap preman tadi.

Luffy segera menarik Nami ke belakangnya. "Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya," ucapnya seraya meninju tangan dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Hooohh... Rupanya dia punya pahlawan kesiangan di sini," ucap si preman, lalu tanpa ragu-ragu segera menyerang Luffy, disusul teman-temannya.

_**Bagh. Bugh. Slap. Plak. Pruk. Prang. Bhuak.**_

Dalam sekejap mata, kelima preman tadi ambruk tanpa ada perlawanan. Luffy tersenyum _devil_ menatap mereka sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Mau lagi?"

"Ayo," sang bos memberi komando pada yang lain agar segera pergi dari sana.

"Jadi... Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Luffy kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Nami.

"_Etto_... Kau kuat juga ya?" Nami sedikit terkejut. Bisa dibilang, Luffy memiliki tubuh kecil dan wajahnya sangat kekanakan. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka kalau dia sekuat ini.

"Shishishi... Sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa berlatih dengan kedua kakakku."

"Hmm... Baguslah. Kalau begitu terima kasih. Aku pergi," ucap Nami dan segera berlari menjauh dari sana.

"Ditolak lagi? Padahal aku sudah menunjukkan sisi kerenku barusan. Tapi dia tidak terpesona juga?" ucap Luffy sedikit frustrasi.

*

"Tambahan catatan penolakan lagi. Sudah keberapa kalinya?" tanya Usopp memastikan.

"17," jawab Luffy malas.

"Yosh, 17 kali penolakan."

"Sudah kubilang Nami-_San_ hanya tertarik dengan seorang pangeran sepertiku. Oi, Luffy, sebaiknya kau menyerah dan mencari yang lain saja," usul Sanji.

"Tidak. Sanji, berapa kali lagi aku katakan? Nami hanya untukku," geram Luffy.

"Masih tidak menerima kenyataan?" Zoro meneguk _sake_'nya.

"Robin, bantu aku," rengek Luffy sok manja di depan wanita anggun itu.

"Fufufu... Kau seperti bukan Luffy saja," tawa Robin.

Luffy mendudukkan diri di sofa dengan sedikit kesal. "Kalian tidak setia kawan sama sekali," ucapnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Luffy, kau imut sekali kalau begitu," ucap mereka bersamaan.

*

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Hai...aku balik lagi dengan serentetan chapter tak jelas...Yang pasti aku nunggu RnR dari Readers tercinta..._

_Buat** Edogawa Luffy,** terimakasih banyak buat RnR'nya. Aku senang kamu suka fict aku. Kamu juga yang semangat ya. Banyakin fict LuNa'nya. Aku suka fict LuNa buatan kamu (ﾟ*)_


	4. Chapter 4: Without Agreement

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Waktu bagi Nami untuk menyudahi perkerjaan hari ini di Kuja _Restaurant_, berganti agar segera melanjutkan kegiatan di rumah Hancock si manajer.

Nami baru saja akan melangkah ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam _waitress_'nya menjadi seragam seorang maid. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendapati Hancock di depan ruang ganti.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Hancock dengan angkuhnya.

"Hancock-_San_, bukankah sekarang saatnya menjadi seorang _maid_ seperti biasanya?" Nami bertanya balik sesopan mungkin.

"Memangnya aku sudah menyuruhmu menyudahi pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

"A_"

"Kembali bekerja. Hari ini tidak ada yang namanya bekerja menjadi _maid_. Ini hukuman untukmu karena kau bertemu dengan gelandangan itu lagi kemarin malam. Dan jam kerjamu kutambah. Kau harus bekerja hingga restoran tutup hari ini," ucap Hancock dengan sedikit membentak.

"Sampai tutup? Tapi restoran tutup jam 12 malam. Besok_"

"Kau ingin protes? Atau kau menginginkan gajimu bulan ini kupotong? Hukumanmu bertambah lagi, setelah tutup nanti, kau yang harus membersihkan restoran. Coba saja mengeluh kalau kau ingin hukumanmu bertambah."

"A... Ya. Baik Hancock-_San_. Maaf karena sudah mengeluh."

Hancock segera berlalu tanpa kata. Bisa dibilang, hukuman yang diberikannya cukup berat. Besok, Nami harus masuk pagi seperti biasa. Namun, Hancock sepertinya tampak tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Nami menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. "Apa besok pagi aku sanggup bekerja? Sementara hari ini aku harus lembur," batinnya. Tapi apa mau dikata. Menolak adalah pilihan terburuk jika sampai dia melakukannya.

*

Malam ini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 9 menit. Restoran tutup satu jam lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena ada badai hujan yang datang tiba-tiba di kota itu. Orang-orang juga memilih untuk tetap berada di rumah. Terlalu berbahaya jika keluar pada saat cuaca ekstrem seperti ini.

Nami merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya dia tidak sampai menunggu hingga tengah malam untuk kembali ke rumah. Hancock, para _chef_ dan petugas restoran lainnya sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kini tinggal dia sendiri yang berada di restoran yang cukup besar itu. Kenapa lagi kalau bukan menjalankan hukumannya.

Setelah cukup lama membersihkan seluruh ruangan restoran, Nami pindah ke ruang VIP. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada 5 buah _round table_ dengan 4 kursi di setiap mejanya. Lalu sofa panjang berwarna merah gelap di sisi ruangan.

Nami membersihkan meja-meja itu dengan cekatan, dan tidak lupa juga untuk merapikan kursinya. Dan saat ini, dia berada di meja terakhir. Tangannya yang sedang memegang lap itu berhenti sejenak untuk membersihkan meja. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar, dan perlahan, air matanya menetes.

"Bellmere-_San_, apa aku masih bisa bertahan?" gumamnya pelan. Dia segera menghapus sisa air matanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelap meja. Setelah selesai semua, dia berjalan menuju sudut ruangan VIP itu, yang di sana ada keran air, guna membersihkan tangannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa pulang," gumamnya lagi. Dia mematikan air keran dan kembali merenung. Tanpa diundang, air matanya kembali mengalir. "Bellmere-_San_..." lirihnya dengan tangisan pilu.

Sesuatu yang tidak terduga, tangisannya segera berhenti saat wanita berambut oranye panjang itu merasakan dua buah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Siapa kau?" pekik Nami terkejut. Bisa dibilang dia takut kali ini. Seingatnya, di restoran ini tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi kenapa ada yang memeluknya?

"Nami, kau tampak sangat cantik seperti biasa," ucap orang yang tengah memeluknya.

"_Suara ini_," batin Nami. Dia segera meraih kedua tangan itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskannya dari pinggangnya.

"Ternyata kau kuat juga sebagai seorang wanita," puji orang itu setelah Nami berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Zappa?" bentak Nami pada lelaki yang dipanggilnya Zappa itu.

"Tadi aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Hancock-_Sama_ yang membahas dirimu harus lembur hari ini. Jadi aku berpikir bisa mengambil kesempatan agar bisa berdua denganmu."

"Aku mau pulang. Mereka berdua pasti sudah menungguku di rumah."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan terburu-buru begitu. Coba pikirkan, sebaiknya kau menikah saja denganku dan lupakan kedua keluarga miskinmu itu. Kau pasti akan lebih bahagia, bukan?"

"Jangan coba-coba menghina keluargaku lagi," celutuk Nami.

"Lupakan itu. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sedikit, hmm... Nami?" ucap Zappa dan mendorong tubuh Nami ke dinding, lalu menahan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku?"

Zappa semakin dekat dengan Nami. Dia mengendus pelan leher gadis itu. "Aroma jeruk yang menyegarkan," ucapnya.

Nami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Pria di depannya ini terlalu kuat untuk menahannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir lagi. Dia menutup matanya erat. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan orang gila ini.

Namun kekhawatiran Nami perlahan pudar. Tangan Zappa yang sedang menahannya melemah seketika. Gadis itu membuka matanya. Dilihatnya pria yang hendak menodainya sudah ambruk ke lantai. Dan kini, ada 3 sosok pria berdiri di depannya. Dia mengenal 2 orang di antara mereka.

"Nami, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang dari pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Luffy.

"Luffy, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" pekik Nami.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Untuk sekarang, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Nami mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Usopp, Franky, bawa orang aneh ini pergi dari sini," suruh Luffy.

Pria dengan hidung panjang dan pria yang hanya memakai celana dalam itu segera membawa Zappa pergi.

Nami memperhatikan penampilan pria yang hanya memakai celana dalam tadi. Dalam pikirannya, hanya ada satu kata terlintas. _Hentai_.

"Franky bilang kau lembur hari ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari," jelas Luffy.

"Franky?"

Luffy mengangguk. "Pria yang hanya memakai celana dalam dan baju pantai itu."

"Temanmu aneh. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa dia bisa tau kalau aku lembur? Apa kau memata-mataiku?"

"Bukan begitu. Tadi kebetulan dia makan di sini saat 'model sok cantik' itu memberikanmu hukuman."

"Dia mengikutiku ke ruang ganti? Sudah kuduga dia memang hentai."

"Hmm... Kurasa ruang ganti berdekatan dengan toilet tamu."

Nami baru teringat akan hal itu. "Oh ya. Benar juga. Kupikir kau memata-mataiku."

"Aku hanya menemuimu saat pulang kerja," dusta Luffy. Tidak mengakui bahwa dirinya memang sering menyuruh teman-temannya memata-matai Nami.

Nami menghela nafas pelan. "Aku harus pulang."

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Luffy seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Luffy, aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menolongku. Tapi tolong, jangan menambah masalah untukku lagi."

"Aku tau kalau kau dihukum karenaku. Aku minta maaf."

"Ya. Aku memaafkanmu. Dan aku mohon, jangan menemuiku lagi."

Ucapan itu membuat Luffy sakit seketika. Namun dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia sudah memutuskan, dan dia akan mencapainya. Ditatapnya wanita di depannya dengan tatapan dalam. Lalu...

CUP

*

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Kayaknya ceritaku udah mulai masuk rate M 'deh..._

_Buat kalian yang masih belum cukup umur sebaiknya jangan baca ya_

_Soalnya aku tak mau menghancurkan kepolosan kalian...hehe *plak_

_Buat **@Edogawa Luffy**, makasih banyak ya buat RnR nya..._

_Makasih udah ngikutin dan selalu nunggu fict anehku ini..._

_Salam dariku _:)


	5. Chapter 5: VIP Room

_**Warning: Sebelum kalian membaca chapter ini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Chapter ini mengandung unsur dewasa. Aku udah ingatkan ya. So, don't judge me about this chapter... Happy reading if you want :)**_

CUP

Sebuah ciuman dari Nami mendarat di pipi Luffy. Pria itu tercengang seketika, lalu menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kejutan manis. "Na... Nami?" ucapnya gagap.

"Mungkin aku hanya bisa memberikan itu. Kumohon jangan menemuiku lagi," pinta Nami sekali lagi.

Luffy meniti setiap senti wajah Nami dengan pandangannya. Wajah itu tampak memohon. Luffy bisa melihat itu. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak membelai lembut pipi mulus itu.

Nami menutup matanya pelan. Dia bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan Luffy. Darahnya serasa mengalir lebih cepat. "_Oh... Aku suka sentuhannya. Ada apa denganku?_" batinnya sedikit bingung.

Rasa terkejut tiba-tiba menghampiri Nami. Bersamaan dengan sebuah sapuan lembut bibir Luffy pada bibirnya. Begitu hangat. Nami bahkan tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. Ini terlalu nikmat. Tapi... Kenapa bisa? Inikah sifat asli dari seorang Luffy.

Selang beberapa menit, ciuman itu akhirnya berhenti. Tangan Luffy bergerak untuk mendekap Nami lebih dekat dengannya. Dan anehnya, Nami diam tidak menolak.

"Aku menyukainya," Luffy tersenyum. "Hmm... Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku, padahal ini baru pertama kalinya aku melakukannya."

Nami menunduk sedikit malu. Jika ditanya, ini juga pertama kalinya baginya. Dan tidak disangka-sangka, bahwa Luffy, seorang gelandangan yang biasa disebut oleh Hancock'lah yang mencobanya lebih dulu.

"Luffy, aku harus pulang. Aku ada _shift_ pagi besok," Nami segera melepaskan dekapan Luffy padanya.

"Lebih," ucap Luffy dengan mata sedikit sayu.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin lebih lagi."

"A... Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nami sedikit takut. Tadi, Zappa berusaha untuk menyentuhnya. Dan kali ini, dia malah terjebak kembali. Bedanya, orang yang menjebaknya sekarang tentu saja lebih manis daripada Zappa. Perbedaan yang begitu jauh.

"_Sepertinya tadi aku tidak perlu mencium pipinya. Keputusanku ternyata salah. Kupikir dia akan berhenti menggangguku jika begitu_," pikir Nami.

"Aku ingin menciummu lebih dalam lagi," ucap Luffy.

"A... Ti... Tidak, tidak. Kau sudah gila."

"Kau yang membuatku gila."

"Luffy, berhentilah membuatku takut. Atau aku akan berteriak minta tolong," ancam Nami.

Luffy tersenyum simpul mendengar ancaman itu. Dengan sigap, dia menggendong Nami ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menuju sofa berwarna merah gelap yang ada di sisi ruang VIP itu, lalu membaringkannya di sana.

"Lu... Luffy... Aku... Aku akan berteriak. Aku serius," ucap Nami semakin takut.

Luffy hanya tersenyum remeh mendengar ancaman itu. Dia kemudian menyelipkan helai rambut Nami ke telinganya. Lalu perlahan, wajahnya mendekati wajah gadis itu hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

Nami diam membeku. Darahnya mengalir lebih cepat lagi. Mulutnya serasa terkunci dan lidahnya kelu. Tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Jantungnya juga tidak bisa berirama dengan baik.

"Kenapa diam? Tadi kau bilang ingin berteriak, bukan?" cengir Luffy.

"_Di... Dia terlalu dekat. Dan apa-apaan ini? Dia sangat... Hmm... Aku sangat menyukai aromanya. Tidak, tidak. Berpikir jernih, Nami. Kalau tidak, kau bisa kehilangan pekerjaanmu_," batin Nami.

"Nami?" panggil Luffy.

"Lu... Luffy. Lepaskan aku," ucap Nami dengan keringat dingin yang mengguyurnya.

"Tidak. Kalau kulepaskan, kau akan pergi."

"Jadi... Kau ingin menahanku sepanjang malam?"

Luffy mengangguk.

"Jangan bercanda. Sudah kubilang, aku ada shift pagi besok. Apa kau ingin aku benar-benar kehilangan pekerjaanku?"

"Hm... Kupikir model aneh itu tidak akan tau tentang ini," ucap Luffy nakal, lalu tanpa ragu langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Nami.

"_Aku menyukai ini. Saat dia menciumku begini. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Sentuhannya, ciumannya dan perilakunya. Semua itu benar-benar membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku. Luffy, aku tidak ingin ini berhenti. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ini demi pekerjaanku. Aku tidak boleh terus-menerus bersamamu_," batin Nami.

Deru nafas Nami terdengar tidak beraturan setelah berakhirnya ciuman tadi.

"Kau membalasnya, Nami," ucap Luffy tersenyum. "Apa kau menyukainya? Kau juga diam tidak menolak," lanjutnya.

"A... Jangan bodoh. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," bantah Nami. Tidak mengakui bahwa dia benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Hm... Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan coba la_"

"Cukup," potong Nami. "Aku bukan alat yang bisa kau gunakan seenakmu saja. Sekarang lepaskan aku. Kalau tidak, aku akan benar-benar marah," ucap Nami dengan tatapan mata dipertajam.

"Hooohh... Kau ingin menakutiku, Nami? Tidak akan mempan sama sekali."

"_Aaa... Ada apa dengan orang ini? Ancamam benar-benar tidak berpengaruh padanya. Kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu, bisa-bisa aku tidak pulang malam ini_," batin Nami bingung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Luffy sedikit menggoda.

"Luffy, bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku harus pulang," ucap Nami dengan wajah imutnya.

"Eh?" Luffy sedikit terkejut. "_Kawaii_," lanjutnya masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Dia kemudian melepaskan Nami yang sejak tadi ditahannya di sofa merah gelap itu. "_Sial, dia terlalu imut, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Wanita memang berbahaya_," batinnya frustrasi.

"Hah... Akhirnya kau melepasku juga. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," ucap Nami dan hendak melangkah pergi.

Namun sebelum itu, Luffy segera meraih tangan Nami dan menariknya hingga terjatuh di dada bidangnya. "Siapa bilang kau boleh pulang?"

"A... Bukannya kau sudah melepasku barusan? Itu artinya, aku boleh pulang, bukan?"

Luffy memposisikan Nami agar duduk di pangkuannya. Lalu tangannya dia lingkarkan di pinggang ramping wanita itu. "Padahal aku baru saja bisa berduaan begini denganmu. Tapi kau malah mengotot ingin pergi. Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali," ucapnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Eh? Dia merajuk? Dia bisa merajuk juga? Dan ekspresinya itu, benar-benar tidak terduga_," batin Nami. "Hah... Jadi sekarang apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau membiarkanku pulang?"

Luffy memeluknya dengan manja. "Jangan pulang. Aku masih ingin berlama-lama denganmu."

"Luffy, tingkahmu seperti anak kecil. Hentikan itu."

Luffy melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menarik Nami agar lebih dekat lagi dengannya, kemudian menciumnya kembali seperti tadi. Nami tetap diam tidak menolak. Dia memilih untuk menikmati ciuman itu.

"Ahh..." suara desahan lemah keluar begitu saja dari mulut Nami saat Luffy berpindah dari bibirnya menuju ke lehernya yang putih mulus itu. "Luffy, hentikan," ucapnya saat Luffy ingin menggigitnya.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau menikmatinya?"

"Jangan lakukan itu. Aku mohon. Kau bisa membuatku gila."

"Hmm..." Luffy tersenyum nakal. Kemudian beralih mencium bibir Nami lagi. Tangannya mulai menjalar kemana-mana.

"_Dasar laki-laki_," batin Nami pasrah. Dia sudah terlalu larut dalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Luffy semakin nakal, hingga berhasil menyelip ke dalam seragam yang dipakai Nami.

"Ahh..." sekali lagi suara desahan lemah keluar dari mulut Nami saat Luffy menyentuh sesuatu di balik seragamnya itu. Hal itu tidak membuat Luffy berhenti. Dia terus-menerus melakukan hal yang sama hingga membuat Nami mendesah beberapa kali.

"Kau menyukainya 'kan, _Hime_?" tanya Luffy dengan suara menggoda.

"Luffy, kau benar-benar keterlaluan," ucap Nami yang mulai kelelahan dan terjatuh di pelukan pria itu. Dan tidak lama kemudian, dia tertidur.

Luffy tersenyum, lalu mengecup lembut kening Nami. "Maaf, Nami. Kupikir aku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia. Setiap hari, kau pasti tertekan, bukan?" gumamnya. Dia mengelus lembut rambut wanita itu. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

*

_**To Be Continued**_

Gimana part kali ini? Jangan bilang pengen? Bahaya ntar @_@

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya :)

Buat **Edogawa Luffy**, kurasa karakter di sini beneran OOC banget. Aku tetep bisa sih buat Luffy bego kayak aslinya. Tapi aku pengen aja buat gini. Gapapa 'kan? *plak, hehe. But, i like your review. Thanks for follow my fiction :)


	6. Chapter 6: Different Nami

Nami terbangun saat merasakan cahaya masuk ke matanya. "_Apa ini?_" batinnya setengah sadar. Dia merasa begitu nyaman tertidur di atas benda yang begitu empuk.

"Tunggu," pekik Nami terlonjak kaget. "Dimana aku?"

Disapunya seluruh ruangan itu dengan pandangannya. Sebuah kamar yang begitu besar dengan fasilitas mewah. Dia belum pernah tidur di tempat semewah ini sebelumnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, pakaiannya kini sudah berganti menjadi pakaian sehari-hari yang terbuat dari sutra. Nyaman sekali saat dipakai. Bukan pakaian pelayan seperti di restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukannya padaku?" gumam Nami seraya memeluk lutut. "Seingatku, aku tertidur di ruang VIP restoran kemarin. Dia memelukku." Nami mencoba mengingat.

"Tunggu sebentar. Restoran? Jam berapa sekarang?" pekiknya tiba-tiba tersadar. Dia ada _shift_ pagi hari ini. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung di atas lemari putih yang cukup besar sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:17.

"Mati aku. Dia benar-benar akan memecatku kali ini," Nami membulatkan matanya.

Dia segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Lalu sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang di depan pintu.

"_Ara_... Kau sudah bangun? Sepertinya tidurmu sangat nyenyak," ucap wanita itu tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Nami sedikit panik.

"Nico Robin. Kau boleh memanggilku Robin," jawabnya ramah.

"Dan... Dimana aku? Kenapa bajuku sudah berganti? Apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin malam?" tanya Nami bertubi-tubi.

"Nami, tenanglah. Luffy yang membawamu kemari. Dan ini rumahku. Lalu yang mengganti bajumu itu aku. Jadi kau tidak perlu panik begitu."

"Tunggu. Luffy?"

"Ya. Aku temannnya Luffy. Dia bilang mungkin lebih baik kau menginap di sini daripada di rumahnya," jelas Robin.

"Begitu ya?" Nami mulai tenang. "Oh ya. Aku harus pergi. Aku masuk kerja pagi ini."

"Sebaiknya jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kemarin malam kau sedikit demam. Tidak baik jika memaksakan diri begitu. Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengizinkanmu ke tempat kerjamu."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Manajerku itu bukan orang yang bisa diajak kompromi."

"Tapi setidaknya_"

"Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya," potong Nami dan berlalu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Robin menghela nafas. "Dia keras kepala juga."

*

"Robin bilang, dia pergi sekitar pukul 10 tadi," ucap Zoro melalui ponselnya.

"_Kemana?_" tanya Luffy dari seberang sana.

"Ke restoran tempatnya bekerja. Tapi aku baru saja dari restoran. Dia tidak ada di sana."

"_Sokka?_"

"Sepertinya dia pulang ke rumahnya. Kenapa kau tidak langsung menemuinya saja ke sana?" usul Zoro.

"_Baiklah. Aku ke sana sekarang_," ucap Luffy.

*

"Pasti yang ini," terka Luffy saat sudah sampai di depan rumah mungil dengan tanaman jeruk di sekitarnya.

Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu. Lalu mengetuknya tiga kali.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Luffy sempat terkejut dengan seseorang yang membukanya. Tampak seorang wanita berambut oranye pendek dikepang dua berada di depannya saat ini. Dia yang membuka pintu barusan.

"Nami?" ucap Luffy. "Kau memotong rambutmu? Kenapa? Bukan masalah 'sih. Kau tetap saja cantik seperti biasa. Tapi aku lebih menyukai rambut panjangmu," lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Nami? _Ano_... Anda siapa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Eh? Kau tidak mengenalku? Ini aku. Luffy," ucap Luffy sedikit heran.

"Luffy? Oh ya, Luffy," ucapnya.

"Hah... Kupikir kau melupakanku," Luffy menghela nafas lega.

"PERGI DARI SINI," teriaknya tiba-tiba dengan wajah garang.

"Ehh... Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah?" kaget Luffy. Ternyata wanita ini bisa berubah garang juga, walaupun cantik.

"JANGAN DATANG KEMARI LAGI. AKU TIDAK SUDI MELIHAT WAJAHMU," lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah lebih garang.

"Apa kau marah karena kejadian kemarin malam? Kalau karena itu, aku minta maaf," ucap Luffy merinding.

BLAM...

Tanpa mendapat jawaban, Luffy menyaksikan pintu itu tertutup dengan bantingan keras. Dia sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia memotong rambut untuk membuang sial? Sepertinya aku memang keterlaluan kemarin malam," gumam Luffy. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang. Mungkin bertanya pada teman-temannya tentang cara untuk meredakan amukan singa tidak ada salahnya.

*

Zoro, Sanji dan Usopp tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar penjelasan Luffy.

"Dia sampai memotong rambutnya karena menganggapmu sebagai pembawa sial?" Usopp tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Tentu saja dia marah kau perlakukan begitu. Kau harus bisa menahan diri dan tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Wanita tidak suka itu," ucap Sanji.

"Kupikir kau harus belajar lebih banyak lagi," ujar Zoro.

"Zoro, karena Robin tidak ada di sini, aku tidak bisa bertanya padanya mengenai kesukaan wanita. Mungkin aku bertanya padamu saja. Bagaimana caramu meluluhkan hari Robin dulunya?" tanya Luffy.

"Mudah saja. Karena aku sudah dekat dengannya sejak kuliah, kupikir hal itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Kebetulan dia juga tertarik padaku," jelas Zoro.

"Hmph... Robin-_Chan_ tidak mungkin memiliki ketertarikan pada _Marimo_ sepertimu," ledek Sanji.

"Diam kau, Koki Mesum. Memangnya kau pernah menemukan wanita yang benar-benar menyukaimu? Kupikir hanya di mimpi Akainu saja ada wanita yang menyukaimu," balas Zoro.

"Oi, bukan waktunya membahas itu," kesal Luffy.

"Luffy, mungkin karena Nami memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan Robin. Seperti yang kau katakan, Nami akan berubah menjadi seekor singa pada saat marah. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan Robin bisa begitu. Terkadang sifat juga bisa menjadi alasan kenapa seseorang tidak menyukai tindakan nekat dari orang lain," jelas Usopp.

"Jadi... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Luffy.

"Kau bilang hari ini dia marah-marah tidak jelas sampai dia memotong rambutnya. Dia juga tidak bekerja hari ini. Menurut kesimpulanku, Hancock sudah memecatnya. Kau tau 'kan, wanita itu seperti apa? Itu sebabnya dia sangat marah padamu," jelas Usopp.

"Tapi, ada yang aneh. Dia sempat tidak mengenaliku. Tapi hanya sebentar saja. Lalu dia mulai marah-marah," ucap Luffy.

"Dia hanya syok. Siapapun bisa begitu. Kau tau kalau sekarang ini dia sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan. Menurutmu apa seseorang tidak syok saat dia dipecat dari pekerjaan yang hanya dengan itu dia mampu menghidupi keluarganya?" Zoro angkat bicara.

"Dia memiliki keluarga? Apa dia yang membiayai semuanya?" tanya Luffy lagi.

"Menurut informasi yang aku dapat, dia memiliki dua orang keluarga. Salah satunya adalah wanita bertato penjual _ramen_ yang pernah kubeli untukmu. Itu adalah kakaknya. Tapi dia tidak bisa bekerja terlalu lelah karena berpengaruh pada kesehatannya. Dan yang satunya lagi... Aku kurang tau. Aku belum pernah lihat. Mungkin saja sudah..." Usopp menghentikan ucapannya. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan seenaknya."

"Tapi, aku pernah mendengarnya menyebut nama Bellmere," ujar Sanji.

"Siapa itu?" Luffy kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya itu adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya," ucap Sanji.

Luffy menghela nafas panjang. "Aku harus bisa meyakinkannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain selain dia," tekadnya.

"Mungkin kami juga harus berperan banyak dalam mencari informasi tentangnya," ujar Usopp.

*

_**To Be Continued...**_

Hmm... Aku hanya bisa menunggu RnR dari kalian. _See you_...

Terima kasih banyak buat RnR'nya _**Edogawa Luffy**_. Baca _review_ dari kamu langsung membuat diriku semangat 45 buat lanjut :)


	7. Chapter 7: A Slap And Twin

"_Luffy, Luffy... Aku ada berita menarik dan mengejutkan_," Zoro menelepon Luffy dengan suara memekik. Sepertinya terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luffy dengan wajah malas.

"_Nami kembali lagi bekerja di Kuja Restaurant_."

"Benarkah?" Luffy juga ikut memekik.

"_Ya. Shift-nya hampir berakhir. Dia memang kembali bekerja di sini. Tapi jam kerjanya ditambah tiga jam per harinya_," jelas Zoro.

"Wanita sialan itu," geram Luffy.

"_Cepatlah kemari. Ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan dari penampilan Nami. Kau pasti akan terkejut_."

"Baiklah. Aku ke sana sekarang."

Luffy menutup teleponnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, dia segera pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Zoro.

*

Luffy membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Seperti yang dikatakan Zoro, penampilan Nami memang berbeda dan mengejutkan.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan?" ucap Zoro.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa pertumbuhannya memang secepat itu?" tanya Luffy syok.

Zoro menggeleng tidak mengerti. Dia bukanlah ahli biologi yang mengerti tentang proses pertumbuhan.

"Dia keluar," pekik Zoro.

Luffy segera berlari menemui wanita yang baru keluar dari restoran itu. "Nami..." panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. Dengan sedikit pucat, wanita itu segera mengambil langkah untuk segera pergi dari sana. Dia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Luffy.

Namun, Luffy segera menghentikannya dengan meraih tangan kanannya.

"Lepaskan aku," bentak Nami seraya menarik paksa tangannya.

"Wanita hina. Kau masih saja berurusan dengannya?" Hancock tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam restoran dengan wajah berang.

"Ha... Hancock-_San_," ucap Nami gemetaran. Padahal dia baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaannya kembali setelah dipecat beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja Nami harus memohon sambil menangis tersedu-sedu memintanya. Dan sekarang, sepertinya keadaannya dalam bahaya lagi.

Luffy menatap tajam pada wanita model itu. Ingin rasanya dia menginjak-injak orang itu. Tapi tidak mungkin dilakukannya.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, dasar manusia rendahan?" tanya Hancock dengan angkuhnya.

Luffy mencoba menahan amarahnya. Orang ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Sangat kelewat batas.

"Luffy, lepaskan aku. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau itu hanya pembawa sial untukku," ucap Nami menahan tangis. Sebenarnya, hati kecilnya berteriak agar tidak mengatakan hal itu. Namun pikirannya yang kacau sedang menguasainya saat ini.

"Wanita sialan. Kuharap aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Kalaupun dipaksa dengan apapun, aku tidak akan menikahi orang sepertimu," ucap Luffy dingin dengan tatapan sinis pada Hancock.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Menikah denganku? _Hello_... Kau ingin menyamakanku dengan gelandangan sepertimu? Jangan bermimpi. Asal kau tau, sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan orang terkaya di seluruh _New World_ ini. Jadi jangan pernah menyamakanku denganmu." Hancock menatapnya dengan tatapan remehnya. "Melihatmu saja aku tak sud_" lanjutnya, namun ucapannya terpotong.

PLAK...

Sebuah tamparan keras dari Luffy sukses mendarat di pipi kiri wanita model itu. Seketika semua orang yang menonton drama mereka langsung tercengang.

Nami menangkup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar akan kehilangan pekerjaannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Zoro hanya tersenyum simpul dari dalam mobilnya.

"Siapa orang itu? Berani-beraninya dia menampar Hancock-_San_," celutuk seseorang pada Luffy.

"Dia gelandangan yang kemarin," ucap orang yang lain.

"Seorang gelandangan berani menampar calon menantu dari orang nomor satu di _New World_?" seorang lagi menyelutuk protes.

Luffy tampak tidak peduli dengan semua ocehan yang ditujukan padanya. Dia menarik tangan Nami, lalu menatap Hancock tajam. "Nami tidak akan bekerja di sini lagi. Dan kuharap, calon tunanganmu itu mengetahui sifat asli dari wanita bajingan sepertimu," ucapnya dingin.

"Tunggu, Luffy. Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan berhenti bekerja. Ini_"

"Nami, untuk sekarang sebaiknya kau diam saja. Apa kau tahan diperlakukan seperti itu?" bentak Luffy. Dia tidak percaya wanita di depannya ini sampai rela menahan sakit hati yang begitu dalam hingga membuang harga dirinya di depan orang-orang hanya karena sebuah pekerjaan.

"Pergi dari sini. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kalian. Dan kau gelandangan hina, jangan berpikir kalau ini sudah berakhir. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini. Kau pasti akan menyesal melakukan hal seperti ini padaku," celutuk Hancock.

Luffy menatapnya sinis. "Kuharap kata-katamu itu bukan hanya sekedar bualan," ucapnya remeh, lalu segera membawa Nami pergi dari sana dengan mobil Zoro.

*

Zoro memberikan waktu untuk Luffy dan Nami berbicara. Saat ini, mereka ada di rumah Robin, karena di rumah Luffy sedang ada sebuah acara. Jadi Luffy memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke sana.

"Nami," panggil Luffy hati-hati.

Wanita itu duduk di sofa dengan wajah terbenam di kedua lututnya. Dia tidak menjawab. Jangankan menjawab, mengangkat kepalanya saja sepertinya sangat berat untuk dilakukan.

"Nami," panggil Luffy lagi.

Nami tetap tidak menjawab.

Luffy yang tidak sabaran segera menarik wanita itu mendekat padanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku," bentak Nami.

Luffy melepaskan tangannya dari Nami yang langsung bergerak menjauhinya.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi," ujar Luffy yang diawali dengan tarikan nafas panjang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan aku hancur?" tanya Nami dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau diperlakukan seperi ternak," jawab Luffy santai.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Kenapa kau menganggap remeh soal ini? Pekerjaan itu sangat berarti untukku," ucap Nami terisak.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau lupakan saja pekerjaanmu itu?" tanya Luffy tampak kesal.

Nami berjalan mendekati Luffy dan mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. "Kenapa kau bisa mengatakannya semudah itu? Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku. Jadi jangan ikut campur dalam urusanku," bentaknya sambil menangis histeris.

Luffy yang tidak tega segera memeluknya. "Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku," bentak Nami lagi seraya menepis tangan Luffy yang sedang mendekapnya.

Luffy tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia tetap menarik Nami ke dalam pelukannya walau wanita itu berusaha untuk menjauh.

Akhirnya Nami menyerah. Dia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh pria itu. Dia masih menangis. Sangat pilu. Luffy bahkan sampai bisa merasakan sakit hati wanita itu.

"Kau jahat, Luffy. Kau sangat jahat," ucap Nami seraya memukul-mukul pelan dada pria itu.

"Ya. Aku memang jahat. Tapi aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu," Luffy melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Nami. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu tersiksa seperti itu."

Nami menggeleng. "Kau hanya ingin aku hancur, bukan?"

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu," ucap Luffy. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Nami, lalu menyatukan bibir mereka.

Nami hanya diam. Dia sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luffy. Seingatnya, saat pertama kali bercumbu dengan Nami, wanita itu selalu membalasnya. Bahkan dia lebih pintar melakukan hal manis itu.

"Aku tidak tau lagi harus apa. Mungkin, aku tidak peduli lagi jika ada orang yang memperlakukanku seenaknya mulai sekarang. Aku merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi oleh siapapun," ucap Nami sedikit gemetar.

Luffy mengecup keningnya lembut. "Tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

Nami menatapnya sendu. "Aku menyerah, Luffy. Aku tidak berguna lagi. Sama sekali tidak berguna."

Luffy kembali menciumnya. "Dengar, kau adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Jujur saja. Aku belum pernah menemukan wanita sepertimu. Kau itu orang yang kuat, Nami. Bahkan aku tidak sanggup menandingimu."

Nami kemudian memeluknya erat. "Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku adalah harapan satu-satunya bagi kakak dan adikku."

"Tunggu, kau memiliki adik?" tanya Luffy.

Nami melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengangguk. "Satu kakak perempuan bernama Nojiko dan satu adik bernama Mina. Mina adalah saudara kembarku," jelasnya.

"Ehh..." pekik Luffy kaget.

*

_**To Be Continued...**_

Komentar selalu ditunggu. Pertanyaan dari _**Edogawa Luffy**_ tentang orang yang marahin Luffy udah kejawab 'kan? Makasih buat reviewnya :)

_See you_...


	8. Chapter 8: Mission

Luffy memekik kaget mendengar pernyataan Nami yang mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki saudari kembar.

"Jadi... Yang marah-marah tidak jelas waktu itu adalah adikmu?" tanya Luffy memastikan.

"Aku tidak tau soal itu. Tapi kalau kau memang melihat diriku yang satu lagi, itu berarti Mina," ucap Nami.

Luffy menghela nafasnya. "Aku juga sedikit terkejut melihat rambutmu sudah panjang lagi. Kupikir ahli biologi pun akan sulit meneliti itu," cengirnya. "Lalu... Kenapa dia malah marah-marah padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku menceritakan semua pengalamanku pada kedua saudariku."

"Kejam sekali kau," ucap Luffy merinding.

"Kau masih lebih kejam," kesal Nami.

"Oh ya. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi."

"Hm?"

"Siapa Bellmere?"

"Sedetail itukah kau memata-mataiku?" koreksi Nami.

"Katakan saja."

"Dia ibu angkatku. Dan dia sudah meninggal saat umurku sepuluh tahun."

"Oh, _Sokka_? Maaf," sesal Luffy.

"Bukan masalah," Nami menatapnya. "Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Pulang dan mengatakan kalau aku kehilangan pekerjaanku lagi?"

"Jangan," pekik Luffy. "Aku tidak mau menjadi korban psikopat adikmu itu," ucapnya merinding.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa lebih kejam dari situ," Nami tersenyum devil hingga membuat Luffy bermandikan keringat dingin. "Aura orang ini sangat mengerikan," batinnya seraya meneguk ludah.

"Jadi? Aku harus apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku," ucap Luffy serius.

"Membantu? Membantu apa?"

*

Besok paginya...

"Zoro, bagaimana pengamatanmu?" tanya Luffy dengan ponselnya.

"_Target sedang melakukan persiapan_," jawab Zoro dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah. Dimana Sanji?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Sedang membeli minuman di mini market. Tapi dia lama sekali. Apa si bodoh itu masih sempat menggoda wanita?_" Zoro meninggikan suaranya.

"Jangan sampai lengah. Terus pantau, siapa tau dia melakukan sesuatu guna membuat orang lain tertarik. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan video kemarin?"

"_Tenang saja. Franky dan Usopp sedang mengurusnya. Apa perlu kusuruh Brook untuk menambahkan musik dalam videonya?_"

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh," kesal Luffy.

"_Ha'i, ha'i, Sencho_."

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa menghubungiku lagi nanti."

"_Siap_."

Tut...

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Luffy menghela nafas sebentar. "Baiklah. Kita mulai," gumamnya.

Dia kemudian menghubungi Robin dan Robin menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumahnya.

*

Luffy berjalan memasuki rumah Robin yang cukup besar itu. Nami juga ada di sana semalaman setelah Luffy memaksanya untuk menginap, dan mengusulkan agar menelepon Nojiko agar tidak khawatir.

"Sudah datang?" Robin tersenyum.

Luffy duduk di sofa dan bersandar di sana. "Dimana Nami? Apa dia sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan panggilkan," ucap Robin seraya pergi dari sana.

Di salah satu kamar di rumah Robin...

Nami duduk menatap cermin rias yang cukup besar di depannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan?" gumamnya sendu. Dia menyentuh dadanya. Dirasakannya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Luffy? Apa aku... Mencintainya? Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang sudah mengacaukan hidupku," dia bergumam.

Matanya menyapu seisi kamar itu. "_Mewah sekali_," batinnya. "_Luffy yang memerintah Robin dan yang lainnya juga. Kalau Robin yang sekaya ini saja menurut pada Luffy, lalu Luffy itu sebenarnya siapa? Tidak mungkin orang kaya seperti Robin menurut begitu saja pada gelandangan_."

Nami kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, lalu tersenyum. "_Bellmere-San, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi, aku merasa bahagia sekarang. Katakan padaku, apa aku memang mencintai Luffy? Kalau ya, aku berharap kau menyetujui hubunganku dengannya, Bellmere-San_," batinnya.

Cklek...

Suara knop pintu yang membuka pintu kamar itu otomatis membuat Nami menoleh. Dilihatnya Robin tersenyum manis di depan pintu.

"Robin?"

"Luffy sudah menunggumu di bawah. Sebaiknya kau turun," usul Robin.

"Lu... Luffy?" ucap Nami gugup.

"Ya. Tidak perlu takut. Luffy itu orangnya baik, kok. Tidak perlu khawatir," Robin menenangkannya.

"Tapi... Aku malu bertemu dengannya. Aku belum pernah berpenampilan seperti ini sebelumnya," Nami sedikit malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja kau sudah biasa," ucap Robin tersenyum, lalu menarik Nami untuk keluar.

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga besar melingkar yang menghubungkan setiap lantai rumah besar itu. Nami sampai sempat berpikir kalau dirinya adalah seorang Cinderella yang sedang berjalan menuju pangeran Charming'nya di lantai dansa.

Luffy tersenyum melihat wanita yang ditunggunya sejak tadi kini menuruni tangga melingkar di depannya bersama Robin. Dia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Tampak wajah Nami memerah sekaligus panas saat melihat Luffy tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tinggal ya," ucap Robin, lalu pergi. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan itu.

"Kau cantik sekali," puji Luffy tanpa memudarkan senyumannya.

"Ja... Jangan menggodaku," ucap Nami malu.

"Aku serius," ucap laki-laki itu, lalu meraih kedua tangan Nami. "Mau berdansa sebentar," ajaknya.

"Tapi... Aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya," ucap Nami gugup.

"Ikuti saja," ucap Luffy dan mulai melakukan gerakan dansa. Nami hanya mengikuti gerakan yang Luffy ciptakan. Sebuah senyum kini muncul menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu.

"Masih gugup?" tanya Luffy seraya mengecup lembut bibir wanita itu setelah berakhirnya sesi dansa singkat mereka.

"Akan kucoba untuk tidak gugup," ucap Nami.

"Bagus. Jangan terlalu takut. Karena kita akan bertemu dengan ayahku," Luffy mengingatkan.

"Tapi... Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa berhenti gemetar? Aku belum pernah berurusan dengan orangtua laki-laki sebelumnya."

Luffy kembali menciumnya, dan sedikit lega karena Nami kini membalas ciumannya. Berbeda dengan yang kemarin. "Aku ada bersamamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Nami kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah," ucapnya setelah menghela nafas panjang.

Luffy kemudian menggandeng Nami keluar. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat sebuah mobil ferrari merah kini terparkir di depan rumah Robin.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Putri," ucap Luffy seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Nami.

"Luffy, ini mobilmu?" tanya Nami sedikit ragu. Karena selama ini, Luffy yang dia kenal tidak pernah membawa mobil seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang kaya pada umumnya, melainkan seorang laki-laki pengganggu yang berjalan kaki dengan pakaian sedikit kumuh setiap kali dia hendak pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ya. Kalau kau suka, kau boleh memilikinya," ucap Luffy menyengir seraya mengambil posisi di kursi pengemudi.

"_What_???" Nami memekik dalam hati. "_Siapa dia sebenarnya_?" batinnya lagi masih setengah percaya.

*

Luffy menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kafe karena ponselnya berdering. Dia kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Zoro."

"_Luffy, target sudah bergerak menuju acara. Franky dan Usopp juga sudah stay di tempat. Aku dengan si alis mesum sedang mengikuti target_," lapor Zoro.

"Baiklah. Aku dengan Nami juga menuju ke acara."

"_Bagaimana dengan Robin? Apa dia ikut juga_?" tanya Zoro.

"Ya. Dia bilang sedikit tertarik dengan acara ini. Dia juga sudah berangkat lebih dulu tadi," jawab Luffy.

"_Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di sana_," ucap Zoro, lalu menutup teleponnya.

Nami yang sejak tadi mendengar percakapan mereka hanya bisa menyimak. Namun tidak ada satupun yang masuk akal menurutnya. Target? Franky dan Usopp sudah stay di tempat? Apa maksudnya? Apakah mereka ini geng mata-mata?

Luffy kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Di sepanjang jalan, tidak ada percakapan mereka yang membuat Nami mengerti. Hingga selang beberapa saat, Luffy kembali menghentikan mobilnya.

"Sampai," ucap Luffy.

Nami menatap ke luar sana. Matanya langsung membulat dengan mulut menganga. Sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

*

_**To Be Continued...**_

Gimana _chapter_ kali ini? RnR kalian selalu kutunggu ya. Buat _**Edogawa Luffy**_, terima kasih sudah terus mengikuti _fict_ ini dan memberikan komentar. _Love you_... :)


	9. Chapter 9: Engagement

"Ada apa?" tanya Luffy saat melihat wajah syok Nami.

Nami menatap laki-laki itu sedikit horor. "Luffy, kau yakin membawaku kemari?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Nami kembali menatap ke luar sana. Sebuah mansion besar berdiri dengan megahnya. Di depannya ada sebuah taman yang kini dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk acara pesta.

"Dengar," Nami menarik nafas panjang. "Kau mengatakan padaku untuk menemanimu menghadiri acara pertunangan seseorang. Tapi kalau seseorang itu sekaya ini, sepertinya aku tidak siap."

"Kenapa?"

"Luffy, aku belum pernah menghadiri acara pertunangan sebelumnya. Dan sekarang, kau langsung mengajakku ke pesta sebesar ini? Aku pasti akan grogi," protes Nami.

"Ayolah. Hanya menghadiri acara pertunangan seseorang. Tidak ada yang akan menanyakan latar belakangmu."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan memaksaku bertindak sesuka hati," Luffy menatapnya tajam, namun menggoda.

Nami menepuk dahinya frustrasi. "Lalu, katakan padaku. Apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang kaya?"

"Ya... Saat menghadiri acara pesta, mereka biasanya berbicara formal pada orang lain. Bersikap tenang dan harus benar-benar menjaga sikap. Sebenarnya aku benci melakukan itu," gerutu Luffy di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?" Nami menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Luffy menepuk pelan pundak wanita itu. "Nami," panggilnya lembut.

Nami menurunkan tangannya. Ditatapnya wajah Luffy yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja selama ada aku," ucap Luffy. Diraihnya dagu Nami, lalu mengecup bibir manis itu lembut.

Nami membalasnya. Tanganya secara tertarik bergerak melingkar di leher Luffy, guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suara ciuman manis terdengar samar di sana beberapa saat.

"Kau makin pintar sekarang," goda Luffy setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Wajah Nami memerah malu.

"Sebelum kita ke sana, gunakan ini," Luffy menyodorkan sebuah topeng pesta untuk Nami.

"Untuk apa? Ini bukan pesta topeng, bukan?"

Luffy tersenyum misterius dan kembali mengecup bibir Nami sekilas, lalu keluar untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Nami.

"_Sebenarnya apa tujuannya_?" batin Nami bingung. Dilihatnya Luffy juga mengenakan topeng pestanya. Mau tidak mau, Nami juga mengikutinya.

"Ayo," Luffy menawarkan lengannya.

Nami segera menggandeng laki-laki itu, lalu mereka berjalan menuju acara pesta.

"Jangan gugup," ucap Luffy pelan saat merasakan tubuh Nami sedikit gemetar.

"Sedang kuusahakan," balas Nami.

Para tamu undangan tampak tidak peduli pada mereka berdua. Pasalnya di acara ini juga diundang beberapa penari topeng, jadi semuanya berpikir bahwa kedua orang itu adalah pesertanya.

Luffy mengambil posisi tempat duduk paling sudut, guna menghindari perhatian orang-orang pada mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidak perlu gugup lagi. Orang-orang tidak akan menanyaimu," ucap Luffy menenangkan.

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah memilih tempat duduk yang terbaik," Nami menghela nafas lega.

"Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal," ujar Luffy dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Apa?"

"Nami, aku mencintaimu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali."

"Bukan kata-kata itu yang kutunggu darimu."

"Hah... Baiklah. Aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Nami pasti.

Senyuman Luffy melebar. "Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya. Dan satu hal lagi, aku ingin kau percaya padaku. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, aku mohon percayalah padaku," ucapnya dengan keseriusan tingkat tinggi.

"A... Ya, ya. Aku percaya padamu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Janji?" Luffy menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Maksudku..."

"Janji?" tanya Luffy sekali lagi.

Nami terdiam pasrah. Dia kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya di sana. "Janji."

"Yosh, bagus. Kau sudah berjanji. Jangan diingkari lo," Luffy tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Usopp, aku dengan Nami ada di tempat duduk paling sudut."

"_Bla...bla...bla..._"

"Dia panik? Bilang padanya aku ada di rumah. Jadi tidak perlu panik. Katakan kalau aku ingin memberikan kejutan padanya," ucap Luffy.

"_Bla...bla...bla..._"

"Baiklah," lanjutnya, lalu menutup telepon.

"Siapa?" tanya Nami.

"Usopp. Yang berhidung panjang itu."

"Ohh..."

Sebuah panggilan lain masuk ke ponsel Luffy. Dari Zoro. Dia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

"_Luffy, kau dimana?_"

"Aku sudah sampai dengan Nami. Aku duduk di pojok."

"_Baiklah. Target sudah sampai_."

"Mengerti."

Tut...

Sambungan telepon terputus.

"Sudah datang," ujar Luffy.

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang akan bertunangan. Sekaligus target kita." Luffy menatap lurus ke arah gerbang mansion itu. Sebuah mobil putih berhenti di sana, lalu seorang wanita cantik dan anggun keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Itu dia," ucap Luffy seraya menatap tajam ke arah wanita itu.

Nami membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Ha... Hancock-_San_?"

Luffy mengangguk.

"Jadi... Mansion ini milik orang terkaya se-_New World_?" tanya Nami lagi masih tidak percaya.

"Ya. Tenanglah. Kita akan melakukan pertunjukan di sini," Luffy tersenyum _devil_.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan ini. Aku tidak mau masuk penjara," protes Nami.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, bukan? Tidak boleh diingkari," tekan Luffy.

"Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku."

Luffy menggenggam kedua tangan Nami, lalu menatapnya dalam. "Kumohon percayalah padaku."

"_Demo_..."

"Percayalah padaku," sekali lagi Luffy berucap.

Nami menghela nafas pasrah. "Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi ingat, aku tidak mau dirugikan."

Luffy mengangguk. "Tidak akan."

Mereka berdua kembali menatap ke depan sana. Terlihat Hancock berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju kursi VIP, yang disana sudah ada beberapa orang terhormat yang merupakan para petinggi _New World_. Para tamu undangan benar-benar mengagumi kecantikannya. Terutama para laki-laki yang turut hadir dalam acara itu, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah mempunyai pacar atau istri di samping mereka.

"Aneh, kenapa Luffy belum juga datang?" tanya Ace pada Sabo sedikit gelisah.

"Tenanglah. Dia pasti datang," ucap Sabo menenangkan.

Kedua kakak angkat Luffy benar-benar gusar saat ini.

"Tenang saja. Luffy ada di sini," ucap Usopp yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ace dan Sabo bersamaan, disusul anggukan dari Usopp.

"Si bodoh itu. Dia benar-benar membuatku khawatir," umpat Ace.

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sabo.

"Aku juga tidak tau dimana pastinya. Tapi yang jelas, dia ada di sini," Usopp menyengir.

"_Mattaku_. Seharusnya aku menyuruh Zoro dan Sanji untuk menjaganya agar tidak berkeliaran. Tapi entah kemana mereka berdua itu," geram Ace.

*

"Bisa tunggu di sini sebentar?" Luffy berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Nami.

Luffy tersenyum ke arah wanita itu. "Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan. Dan tugasmu adalah datang saat aku butuh bantuanmu. Mengerti?"

"A... Ya. Baiklah," jawab Nami sedikit ragu.

Luffy mengecup kening Nami sekilas. "Jangan lepas topengnya sebelum kusuruh," ucap Luffy mengingatkan, lalu pergi.

Nami menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak tidak beraturan. "_Percaya padanya. Aku harus percaya padanya_," batinnya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah para hadirin, karena calon mempelai wanitanya sudah ada di sini, kita akan mulai acaranya," ucap MC dari depan sana. "Untuk pembukaannya, mari kita beri sambutan pada pemimpin _New World_. Monkey D Dragon-_Sama_," lanjutnya.

Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya, disusul seorang lelaki paruh baya menaiki panggung untuk memberi kata sambutan.

"_Berwibawa sekali. Jadi itu pemimpin New World? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya secara langsung_," batin Nami kagum.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para tamu yang turut hadir untuk acara pertunangan anak saya dengan seorang model cantik bernama Boa Hancock hari ini. Tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, kalian semua pasti ingin melihat calon mempelai prianya, bukan?" tanya Dragon.

Semua tamu berteriak mengiyakan.

"Kemarilah," panggil Dragon seraya menatap ke dalam mansion.

Tidak lama berselang, seorang laki-laki keluar dari sana, berjalan dengan langkah besar menuju panggung.

"Itu 'kan..." Nami menangkup mulut dengan kedua tangannya bersamaan dengan matanya yang melebar.

"Kenapa pakai topeng?" tanya Dragon saat lelaki itu sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ini kejutan, bukan?" cengirnya, lalu menurunkan topeng itu dari wajahnya, membuat sebagian orang tercengang. Dia kemudian mengambil mikrofon dari tangan Dragon. "Maaf semuanya. Tapi aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan model itu."

*

_**To Be Continued...**_

Halo... Apa kabar hari ini? Dan gimana part kali ini menurut kalian? Komentar ditunggu ya... :)


	10. Chapter 10: Cancel? END

BRAK...

Kursi yang diduduki Hancock jatuh begitu saja saat dia berdiri dengan kasar.

"Tunggu. Apa maksudnya ini?" protes wanita model dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kenapa gelandangan itu mengaku-ngaku sebagai calon tunangan Hancock-_San_?" celutuk seseorang di belakang Hancock.

"Dasar tidak tau diri. Berani-beraninya dia berdiri di dekat Dragon-_Sama_," siram yang lain.

Dan masih banyak lagi makian yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru acara itu.

"DIAM! AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MENENDANG BOKONG ORANG YANG MENGHINA ADIKKU SEMBARANGAN," suara Ace yang menggelegar seketika membuat tempat itu menjadi hening.

"Dragon-_Sama_, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Hancock masih syok.

Dragon menatap Luffy penuh koreksi, seolah bertanya, 'apa yang sudah kau lakukan?'

Luffy yang mengerti dengan tatapan itu segera menyodorkan mikrofon yang berada di tangannya kepada Dragon. "Mereka tidak percaya kalau aku anak Ayah," ucapnya pelan.

Dragon mengangguk. Dia baru menyadari kalau Luffy memang tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya pada orang-orang. Dia selalu bekerja di balik layar seperti yang pernah disinggung oleh Sanji dulu. Hanya Ace dan Sabo yang selalu menemani Dragon setiap kali ada meeting atau yang lainnya.

"Ehem... Mohon perhatian semuanya," ucap Dragon. "Orang yang berdiri di sampingku ini adalah anak kandungku. Monkey D Luffy."

"EEHHHHH..." hampir semua orang memekik mendengar nama itu.

"Tunggu. Jadi bagaimana dengan Ace-_Sama_ dan juga Sabo-_Sama_?" tanya Hancock mulai frustrasi. Dia sempat berpikir akan bertunangan dengan Ace.

"Mereka berdua adalah kakak angkat Luffy," jawab Dragon.

Kali ini para tamu undangan benar-benar syok. Termasuk Hancock yang sudah memucat.

"Luffy, kenapa kau tidak mau bertunangan dengannya?" tanya Dragon.

Luffy tersenyum simpul. Dia memberi kode dengan menggunakan tangannya, entah untuk siapa itu. Lalu dalam sekejap, layar utama di tengah panggung yang terhubung dengan LCD menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta itu. Pasalnya di sana muncul sebuah video saat Hancock memaki-maki Luffy kemarin sore, hingga sebuah tamparan yang diberikan Luffy kepada wanita itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" mata Hancock membulat sempurna.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau. Walaupun ayah memaksaku," ucap Luffy, lalu menatap Hancock. "Aku memang terlihat seperti gelandangan selama ini. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah menyadari ada yang selalu mengawalku setiap hari. Sebenarnya aku kesal juga dengan itu. Tapi dengan cara ini, aku bisa mengetahui sifat asli darimu," ucapnya dingin. Dia kemudian beralih memandang ayahnya yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa bersatu dengan wanita pilihan ayah. Aku tau ini agak mengecewakan, tapi_"

"Sudah cukup," potong Dragon. Dia menatap Luffy sekilas. "Biar bagaimanapun, aku pasti akan marah jika ada yang memperlakukan anakku seperti itu. Aku bahkan belum pernah memarahinya selama ini. Dan sepertinya... Aku harus membatalkan pertunangan ini," ucapnya tegas.

"Tunggu. Tidak bisa begitu. Bagaimana bisa Anda membatalkannya semudah itu?" protes Hancock tidak terima.

"Maaf, Hancock-_San_. Sebagai seorang ayah, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Luffy. Dan setelah melihat video tadi, aku benar-benar kecewa," ucap Dragon.

Wajah Hancock semakin pucat. Setelah ini dia pasti akan hancur. Bagaimana pun caranya dia menghindar, namanya sudah tercoreng, walau dirinya adalah seseorang yang begitu dihormati. Hanya karena keegoisannya, dia malah kena imbasnya sendiri.

"Luffy-_Sama_..." teriak model cantik itu gemetar.

Luffy menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesal. Kumohon jangan batalkan pertunangan kita. Aku mohon," ucapnya seraya bersujud. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga berani melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu.

Luffy segera berlari ke arahnya. "Oi, apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang bersujud padaku," ucapnya dan segera membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri.

Wajah Hancock kini penuh dengan air mata. Dia menghambur ke pelukan lelaki di depannya. "Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku," ucapnya terisak. Semua orang sampai terharu melihat momen itu.

Luffy melepaskan pelukan wanita itu, lalu tersenyum. "Aku memaafkanmu," ucapnya.

"Itu artinya, pertunangan kita tidak batal 'kan?"

Luffy tersenyum lagi. "Maaf. Tapi aku mencintai orang lain."

"Aku tidak mau. Kumohon, Luffy."

Luffy menyuruh beberapa pengawalnya untuk menenangkan Hancock. Dia kemudian kembali naik ke atas panggung. "Ayah, boleh aku minta satu hal lagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Dragon mengangguk.

"Aku ingin acara ini tetap dilanjutkan hingga selesai," ucapnya, membuat semua orang terkejut.

"_Dia tidak membatalkannya?_" sebuah senyum segera terbit di wajah Hancock.

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku ingin bertunangan dengan wanita pilihan ayah. Aku ingin bertunangan dengan orang lain. Saat ini juga," ucap Luffy tegas.

"Siapa?"

Luffy kembali tersenyum. Matanya mengarah langsung pada wanita yang mengenakan topeng di barisan tempat duduk paling sudut. "Nami..." panggilnya.

"_Nami_?" umpat Hancock dalam hati.

Semua mata segera mengarah ke sana. Tepatnya pada wanita bertopeng itu.

"_Luffy, kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku akan menghajarmu setelah ini. Bersiaplah..._" batin Nami gemetar. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia benar-benar tidak siap untuk hal seperti ini.

Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, Nami berjalan menuju panggung. Kakinya semakin gemetar, hampir saja membuatnya jatuh, namun dirasakannya sebuah tangan menggandengnya. "Robin?"

"Jangan khawatir. Akan kutemani," ucap wanita cantik itu tersenyum.

"Ohh... Terima kasih Tuhan," ucap Nami pelan.

"Acara ini sangat menarik," bisik Robin tersenyum. Dia menemani Nami berjalan ke depan sana, lalu kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya setelah mengantarnya sampai ke panggung.

"Kau boleh membuka topeng itu sekarang," ucap Luffy tersenyum.

Perlahan, Nami menurunkun topeng yang dipakainya. Dia kemudian membungkuk sopan pada Dragon. "Dragon-_Sama_, perkenalkan. Saya Nami," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat fotomu terpajang di kamar Luffy. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar melihat yang asli," ucap Dragon menahan tawa.

"AYAH..." protes Luffy malu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Nami.

"ITU BENAR," dua buah sahutan terdengar dari kerumunan para tamu.

Luffy menatap tajam pada kedua kakak angkatnya yang kini tertawa geli.

"Tunggu sebentar. Dia hanya seorang _maid_ di rumahku. Kau yakin, Luffy?" celutuk Hancock tiba-tiba. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima hal ini.

Luffy hanya tersenyum mendengar protesan itu. "Jika untuk Nami, keluar dari keluarga 'Monkey D' juga bukan masalah untukku," ucapnya mantap, membuat Hancock terdiam.

Nami tersenyum bangga mendengar jawaban itu. Ternyata ada orang yang begitu takut kehilangan dirinya setelah melalui semua ini.

"Baiklah, Luffy. Itu hakmu," ucap Dragon akhirnya. Biar bagaimanapun keras kepalanya Luffy, dia tidak ingin kehilangan anak satu-satunya itu.

*

Suara deru nafas terdengar samar di kamar itu. Nami mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa, namun sepertinya Luffy tidak memberinya kesempatan itu.

Nami menghela nafas panjang setelah Luffy melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka. "Kau benar-benar membuatku kehabisan nafas."

"Shishishi... Mau lagi?" tawar Luffy dengan seringaian nakalnya.

Nami hanya tersenyum, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Luffy. "Tadi itu benar-benar gila."

"Maksudmu soal pertunangannya?"

Nami mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Karena kepopuleran bukan sesuatu yang begitu penting untukku. Aku hanya ingin melihat orang-orang yang benar-benar menerimaku apa adanya."

Nami memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya tersenyum, lalu kembali membukanya. "Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu. Maaf karena selama ini aku terlalu kasar."

"Bukan masalah. Aku senang saat kau marah. Wajahmu terlihat seperti malu-malu saat marah," Luffy menahan tawanya.

"Kau benar-benar merencanakan ini. Bisa-bisanya Nojiko dengan Mina juga bisa ada di acara tadi."

"Pengawalku bisa mengantisipasi semuanya. Aku benar-benar bangga pada mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pria pirang dengan alis spiral itu? Sepertinya dia tidak senang kita bertunangan? Dia sampai menangis tadi."

"Dia memang selalu begitu. Saat Zoro dan Robin bertunangan, dia juga menangis. Intinya dia selalu menangis saat melihat orang lain bertunangan."

"Apa dia terharu?"

"Bukan. Hanya kelewat mesum."

Nami menahan tawanya. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti," ucapnya. Akhirnya dia tertawa juga.

Luffy yang melihatnya tentu saja lega. Dia belum pernah melihat Nami seceria ini sebelumnya. "Jadi... Kapan pernikahan kita dilangsungkan?" tanyanya.

"Secepat itu?" Nami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak mau. Itu terlalu cepat."

"Tapi aku mau..."

"Mau apa?" tanya Nami mengoreksi.

Luffy mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Nami. "_A baby_."

Wajah Nami seketika memerah. "Nakal," omelnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kita akan membuatnya sekarang," goda Luffy.

Wajah Nami semakin memerah. "Tidak mau."

Luffy menyengir nakal. Tanpa ragu, dia melumat bibir Nami dengan panasnya.

_**The End**_

Aku akui kalau ini adalah ending yang sangat gaje. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang selalu setia mengikuti. Maaf kalau endingnya tidak sesuai harapan kalian. Isi pikiran orang 'kan beda-beda.

Yang pastinya, aku senang saat kalian memberikan komentar. Aku sangat menghargai.

Ok... Sampai di sini dulu ya. Sampai jumpa di _fanfict_ lainnya. _Bye Minna... I Love You so much _:)

**Salam Penulis:**

**Cristin Monalisa Sidabutar**

_**Fin**_


End file.
